


You breathe life back into my Cold Dead Heart

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Emo culture, F/M, You and Dan are both teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an emo girl, no one understands you... or so you thought. Until one day you meet a hot emo boy at Hot Topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the meeting that melted my frozen heart

You are in a Hot Topic, searching the goth romance dresses in the store. Nothing is really sticking out to you but you continue looking around anyway. Your mom is talking with friends at the mall's Starbucks and you don't want to be seen with her so you agreed that she'd call you when it was time to leave and you would go browse the stores while you wait.

Sometimes you run into people you know at the mall but that doesn't seem to be the case today. You search through all the black lacy dresses but they don't seem to stick out to you. You have enough black lacy dresses at home. You've dedicated your wardrobe to the goth fashion of the early 2000s. You feel that your clothing is the best way to express yourself because that's how stupid normal people judge others anyway, by how they look, so you make sure that they get the message: You hate all of them, all the normal people.  
You don't watch American horror story but you bought a 'normal people scare me' tee-shirt anyway because you can relate to those words. How can people be so dumb as to not think about how others think. They just make fun of others for being different while they just talk about dumb boys and make jokes.

You get picked on at school by others because you're goth. It's hard because you're one of the smartest people in your school, not like with grades (which aren't even your fault your teachers just hate you and write tests on impossible shit anyway. If they were good teachers, they be able to teach you!) but you're smarter because you talk about intelligent things, unlike the other girls who are obsessed with boys and make-up. You like to talk about deep things like philosophy and you watch intelligent shows and listen to intelligent music from Japan. Japanese people are way more cultured, and you know you're better than everyone because you can appreciate that and other people just don't get it.

Today you are wearing a simple short black dress with knee length white socks with black skulls on them and you were also wearing some black combat boots. You continue to browse the Hot Topic when a boy walks in. He has a large mess or dark brown curls for hair, he's wearing a black MCR shirt and black skinny jeans. He has a necklace that's silver and looks like a seashell cut open. He's got black vans and looks a bit older than you. He's wearing a bit of black eyeshadow and black lipstick as well.

You are smitten, as if your dark cold heart that has never had an emotion before this day has kicked back to life like a zombie. But you are so nervous, you don't think a hot guy would even like a loser like you so just stare at him from afar.

The boy looks through all the band merch at the store. He picks out a Panic! At the Disco shirt. That's when you can't stand it anymore. You approach him.

"You like Panic! At the Disco!? No fucking way, they're like my fav band!" You say darkly. Your voice is bored sounding to show how emo you are.

"Oh yeah, they're pretty good i dont know." the boy says, his voice mirrors yours in the way he sounds like he's tired of living... just like you.

"My names [y/n], What's yours?" You mumble just clear enough for you to expect a response.

"Oh, it's Dan. I'm in a band." He replies, looking away from you.

"Do you have a tumblr? Mine is [your blog url]. I blog about how depressed I am, and like about bands and stuff..." You mutter, hoping Dan gets that you really like music since you have a blog about depressing bands.

"oh cool, I don't have a tumblr, but like I have a skype if you like wanna hit me up sometime." Dan responded emotionlessly.

Just then you hear the familiar sound of the first few keys of Welcome to the Black Parade and just this once dreaded it. It was your ring tone, your mom was calling you.  
"Yeah mom what is it!?" You can't believe your mom cut off your conversation with this cute boy. 

She tells you that she's done talking with her friends and it's time to go home. You hang up before she tells you how her day with her friends went.

"I'm sorry, it's just my stupid mom. I have to go." You say to Dan all upset.

"That sucks man. I'll look for you on skype... I guess." Dan mutters through his black, ever frowning lips.

"ok, bye." you hurry out of the store and meet your mother at the entrance. You look at her angrily and she looks annoyed at you. The two of you go back to your house. You storm up to your room and look in the mirror.

You can't believe that you met this cute boy before you even dyed that red streak into your hair that you wanted to. You start crying and put your ipod into your speakers playing some old Fall Out Boy songs and Simple Plan. This boy will never love you now. Life is so unfair, nothing ever goes your way. You're so depressed, the first time you ever liked anyone and there's an absolute 0% chance that he's ever going to like you back.

You lie down and listen to music for an hour while thinking about that boy. You hear your mom call you from your room to have dinner so you go to the bathroom to wash off your tear smudged make-up. You eat your dinner, it was flavorless and bland, just like the rest of the world besides you and the boy you met. 

That night you decide to actually try to talk to him again. You open your laptop, and admire your desktop picture of Brandon Urie from the Girls/Girls/Boys video, and then you open Skype. You search for all the Dans in your area until you find one with the MCR logo profile picture.

You send him a friend request but it seems he is offline. You can't believe it. You can never have anything the way you want it in this world.

You start crying again, you then put on your black and pink striped pajamas and go to sleep.

The next day your friend calls you at 11 am. The sound of your phone wakes you up from your sleeping-in.

"myeah what." You state rather than ask. Your tone is unfriendly, you feel like a dragon that has been woken up from a thousand year slumber.

"Hey my mom's giving me a ride to the mall if you wanna come with." Your friend Malissa says. Malissa is a scene kid you know from school. You think she's pretty cool but she doesn't really 'get' you. She's random and does a lot of weird things and it bothers her that you're so depressed all the time but her mom gives your rides to the mall a lot and they sometimes invite you over for sleepovers that are pretty fun so you like her.

Plus you watch the same animes and she teaches you how to draw good anime characters sometimes.

"okay like when?" you mumbled.

"Like, I don't know, soon?" She answered. Again, she never gives specifics but you don't have any plans anyway.

"okay." You say as you hang up and put on an MCR tour shirt with a black miniskirt. You clip on a chain into two belt loops after putting in a black belt with metal squares on them. You put on some black fishnets and one black fingerless glove. You put a red bow in your hair and put on black eyeliner and blood red lipstick on your bottom lip and black on the top. You want to look cute in case you run into that boy again.

You go upstairs, your room is in the basement. Your mother is sitting in the living room and she's on her laptop, probably reading some kind of article about the economy or something dumb thing like that.

"I'm going to the mall with Malissa today." you told her.

"hm, okay, but we need to talk about your friend Malissa honey, I don't think she's a good example..." Your mom started with this crap again. She's always blaming all the stuff you like for you not being a dumb shallow person like everyone else. She'll never understand you.

"whatever." You respond, you hate being trapped in this hellhole of with household.

there's a knock at the door and you answer it. It's your friend Malissa. She's wearing a shirt with Gir from Invader Zim on it and a green and purple tutu. She's also wearing a bowler hat and purple converse shoes.

"Hey! Are you ready to go?" She asks you.

"yeah, I guess." You respond, her cheerfullness really bothers you, its like she doesn't even realize how terrible the world is, but some people choose to live like that you guess.  
The two of you rode in Malissa's mom's car to the mall. Her mother left and said she'd be back to pick you up in the evening before dinner. The two of you head to the food court.  
Malissa and you both get some pizza for lunch. afterwards the two of you get some soda from the local grocery store. They have a brand that Malissa likes so you skip out on the food court drinks. 

After drinking the sodas while sitting on a bench outside, the two of you go to the Hot Topic. Malissa's mom gave her some money and she wanted to buy ANOTHER Invader Zim Merch T-shirt.

Just then someone walked into the store.

It was him!


	2. Love at second sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Dan again and you learn some vital info about him.

The boy from yesterday walked into the store, This time he was wearing a Simple Plan tee with a red and black plaid flannel shirt over it, the same black skinny jeans and red converse shoes to match the flannel. He had the same necklace from yesterday but today he wasn't wearing lipstick. He looked really sad today. Even more than a normal goth would look.

You watch him walk in, your friend Malissa meanwhile was currently paying for the shirt. You stood behind her and observe Dan from afar waiting for a good time to talk to him.  
Malissa purchased her shirt and turns to you.

"ooh! Who're you watching!!?" she asked you, you can't understand why she asks. It's pretty damn obvious, you roll your eyes and gesture towards Dan.

"Go talk to him! Oh my gosh!!" She suggests. She acts like it’s that easy! But you go anyway, she follows right behind you.

"Hey Dan..." you say shyly to him, standing in between him and some Suicide Squad merch.

"Oh you’re the girl from yesterday. Hey." He stated, as if knowing you existed was something he needed to know for some kind of test. You felt heartbroken at how little he cared about you.

"Yeah, it's me. I tried to add you on Skype yesterday..." You said, being glum on purpose so maybe he'd notice that when he acts like you don't exist it HURTS YOU.

"oh sorry, I wasn't online yesterday because I was talking with someone..." He looked away when he said someone. You wonder who he was talking about.

"Ooh! Who was it!?" chimed in your good friend Malissa, she completely ruined the moment. This dark, tortured, hot boy was talking about himself to you and now you bet he's gonna be bothered by your freakishly happy friend.

"Oh... it was my girlfriend." You're heart stopped, well, if you had a heart it would have stopped. "She broke up with me..." and it started again.

"I'm so sorry..." You mutter, this boy better appreciate this. You almost never feel sorry for anyone because stupid people usually get what they deserve but this boy didn’t look like the others.

"no it's okay, I kinda deserved it I guess..." The boy murmured, he sounded so emotional. Like the raw essence of emo.

"I'm sure you didn't... but hey, I mean, there's plenty of fish in the sea." You said, raising an eyebrow at the cute boy, but retaining a frown so he doesn't think you're a slut or anything. "She was probably a prep anyway."

"yeah, i guess..." Dan mumbled, looking away sadly, you thought maybe you saw his eyes water up but it was hard to tell, since his face was covered mostly by his hair.

"Hey! Me and my friend were gonna go get some snacks from the food court if you wanna come with us!!" Your friend Malissa chimes in. "Maybe we could help you cheer up!" You feel so embarrassed, you were gonna suggest the same thing but maybe Malissa's annoying personality will scare away Dan. If she ruins this relationship for you, you swear you'll be done with humanity forever. Even more than before.

"yeah, that sounds cool i guess" he responded. His voice sounded uninterested but you could just tell this meant so much to him.

 

You and Malissa walked with Dan to the food court, you were planning on getting a desert from the Asian supermarket near the mall since they had pocky but that could wait for this boy.

Dan's posture was just as bad as yours, he slouched and his face was mostly hidden. He looked so closed off from the rest of the world, like he understood that everyone was just a liar and poser, he was intelligent just like you.

Malissa went to the Russian stand at the food court and ordered a baklava for herself and a second one, you assume for Dan. Meanwhile you found a place to sit for the three of you, Dan following you.

The two of you sat together and you felt like this was something a couple would do. Sit together at one table at the mall, maybe people passing by would mistake the two of you for a couple.

"Are you gonna get anything?" Dan asked, his voice sounded tired, but you appreciated that he asked something from you. This was the first step to dating; getting to know someone.

"uh actually, there's an Asian supermarket close to the mall, I was planning on buying some pocky there." you answer disinterestedly. You hope he knows what pocky is. If he doesn't then you'd have to teach him about the wonders of Japan and anime. but a boy who looks this intelligent HAS to watch anime.

"oh, yeah, I buy stuff from there sometimes. You like Japanese stuff?"

"yeah duh? Japan is like, pretty much the best country on the whole planet."

"oh yeah" The boy smirks a little before returning his face to a resting unimpressed look "I watch like, a few animes. Stuff like Death Note, it's just really deep y'know?"

"oh my god, totally!" You couldn't contain yourself, you allowed yourself a quick smile at the boy. You meet someone, who's not only hot, but also understands the deeper meaning of anime. Most people you’ve met have been idiots and not even known what anime WAS, or worse, they liked anime but only the dumb romantic comedy ones. Unaware of how intellectually simulating the medium could potentially be.

 

Just then your friend returned with the snacks.

 

"Hey! I'm sorry about your girlfriend, but here's something that'll cheer you up!" She practically shouted, placing the wrapped pastry in front of Dan. Dan thanked her and unwrapped the food-item while still looking at you.

"So, like what kind of animes have you seen?"

"Uh, well I like Hetalia, death note, soul eater and I'm watching Naruto right now." you listed.

"Oh my GOD!! Are you guys talking about ANIME!? I've seen like all the Miazaki movies!! and I freaking LOVE Naruto omg!!" Malissa shouted, she was jumping up and down next to the table.

"yeah, I think Naruto’s okay, I can really relate with Sasuke, but I hate Sakura."

"Is there anyone who doesn't hate Sakura? She's so stupid. But Sasuke is like, the best, I wish the show was just about him. He's so cool." you agree.

"OMG but SasuNaru is so cute!!!" Malissa chimes in, Dan gave a weird face towards her but just shrugged and you scoffed.

 

While talking, you got a call from your mom. You growled when you saw it was her calling and told everyone that you had a phone call.

"What." You snapped into the phone.

"Sweetheart, your grandmother just called and she's coming over today so I'm gonna pick you up in half an hour." your mother breaks this news to you in a faux polite voice. Like she was trying to get you to stay calm, but she should know by now that when she interrupts you, you don’t take it sitting down.

"UGH FINE." you hung up. You can't believe how much your mom loves RUINING YOUR LIFE. She literally has the worst timing ever, it's like if the non-existent God is punishing you for not being a dumb prep like your mother.

Your outburst caught the attention of both Malissa and Dan. You look at them angrily.

"My stupid mom again, I have to go in half an hour." You explained while ripping up the napkin Malissa’s Baklava came in.

"Aw that sucks, What should we do until then?" Malissa asked. while Dan just gave you a sympathetic look.

"I guess we should go get the pocky I wanted."

"sounds good." Malissa agreed

"Yeah alright" Dan adds, there's some powdered sugar on his face.

 

The three of you exit the mall to walk to the Asian supermarket, you left the ripped up napkin on the table, you’re too angry to go through the trouble of collecting all the pieces to throw away anyway. And they hire people to clean so whatever.

All of you get weird looks from the families shopping there. You quickly find the pocky and you grab yourself a melon Ramune while you're at it. You pay for it using the money from your Black Butler wallet and you all leave.

There are chairs and tables outside of the store where you all sit.

 

You pop in the marble of your Ramune and offer some to Dan. He accepts and when you take it back you DO NOT wipe the bottle before drinking it.

You all sit around quietly. You're kinda pissed off about your dumb Grandma. She's always on your case about acting more ladylike and now you have to leave the mall just cause she's coming over. You finish your Ramune and throw out the bottle.

Malissa makes small talk with Dan while you sit quietly, being rationally upset at your mother. You were hoping that Dan would try to say something to cheer you up but you guess Malissa was just distracting him too much.

Eventually your mom pulled into the parking lot and you huffed and stormed off to your mother’s car, you waved back as you walked. You're so-called friends barely even showed any sympathy. Even though THEIR parents respect it when they make plans. They never have to leave early.

You take a seat in your mom's car, you sit in the passenger seat, you slam the door behind you but not too hard because one time when you slammed to hard by accident the window was rolled halfway down and it broke and it got stuck there so your parents had to send it to get repairs.

"What's with the attitude [y/n]? your mother asks, obviously being WAY TO NOSEY, and also can't she get a hint!? You only get upset when she interrupts you! It's obvious!!!

"ugh, nothing" you grunt while staring out the side window.

"Did something happen with your friends?"

"NO."

"Well, your grandma's coming over today so I'd like you to be a little nicer, ok? She really loves you, it'd be nice of you to behave a little."

"ugh, whatever." you cross your arms, if your grandmother really love you, she'd accept you for being goth instead of constantly buying you stupid preppy pink clothes and telling you to act more polite. you don't owe her or the world a goddamn thing.

 

The two of you get home and you go immediately to your room and blast some music. You refresh your makeup and then you watch some Naruto, Sasuke reminds you a little of Dan.

You are lost in thought thinking about what kind of couple you and Dan could be when you heard the dreaded sound of the doorbell ringing. It fills you with rage. You look in the mirror on your dresser, after staring for a few moments you decide to make your eyeliner a little thicker just to show your grandma what you’re about.

Just as you finished you hear your mother calling your name. You reluctantly trudge your feet up each step, and the second you make it up you already hear your grandmother greeting you and saying how much of a young woman you’ve become.

Your mother gestures for you to sit in the living room while she leaves to room to make some tea, trapping you there.

 

“So how’s school going?” She asks for the umpteenth time.

“Good.” you say monotonously.

“I see you’re still dressing in all black like a nun!” She laughed gently. “When you’re older you’re going to regret not showing off your figure with nicer clothes, you can’t be young forever.”

“Ugh whatever.” 

“So do you have a boyfriend yet?”

“What!? No! I’m only 13!” You look away embarrassed. What the heck was up with your grandma, does she take you for some sort of slut? Although you couldn’t help but think of Dan.

Just then your mother returned with a tray holding a few teacups, and a small plate of store-bought cookies.

After your mother entered the room she started talking with your grandmother about some boring crap like politics and your dad’s job and stuff like that. After a while you got bored and returned to you room. You lied down and thought about Dan some more. 

 

You put on Panic! At the Disco’s nearly witches, some of the words made you think about your relationship and while starting the song you saw that he was online on skype. You took a deep breath to gather your confidence and you sent him a message.

‘Hey, what’s up’

 

‘Oh hey [y/n] hows ur granma?’

 

‘She’s still here and really annoying! Wbu?’

 

‘I went home from the mall a few minutes ago, Malissa met some ppl she knew so shes still there’

 

‘Oh cool.’

 

‘Ya, yo like, thanks for tryin to make me feel better today’

 

‘Oh ye, no problem. Idk you just seem like a cool person, i didnt want you to feel so bad about it.’

 

‘Thanks i guess, but honestly i dont really deserve it’

 

‘Wtf yes you do, if i was ur gf i wouldnt ever dump you’

 

‘Aw :)’

 

‘Hey you wanna hang out sometime next week or something? Like, ur cool we should meet again.’

 

‘Yeah okay sounds cool, like anytime is fine for me i guess.’

 

‘Next wednesday?’ your remembered that both your parents weren’t going to be around that day because they had work, so you’d have the house to yourself for at least 2 hours.

 

‘Yea okay’

 

You maybe for the first time in ages, felt actual joy. You were so excited, Dan was coming over to your house! Maybe he’d fall in love with you! Maybe you could hold hands!! You just couldn’t wait, but you had to keep this a secret. Your mom would flip if she found out you were inviting boys into the house. She’s so lame, does she want you to be gay or something!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you'd like to see more leave a comment. I'm actually having a little fun writing this now and thanks so much for the previous comments! I love y'all!!
> 
> Tell me what you think as well, I'm open to constructive criticism if you have any.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to the emo phase I wasn't allowed to have. May it rest in peace and have a wonderful life in hell that it wasn't able to on earth.
> 
> Also I think I might make more chapters, like if you wanna see more of this please tell me. I'm trying my best to emulate a goth/emo kid.


End file.
